The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Battery assemblies may include a housing assembly having a battery contained therein. Batteries such as lithium-ion batteries and nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries may include electrolyte vents for release of pressurized electrolyte discharge during an electrolyte discharge event. Housing assemblies may include an opening to atmosphere to vent the pressurized electrolyte discharge from the batteries.